a kiss at midnight
by HussleGirl87
Summary: Lorelai is married to Luke Rory is a little girl it's a one shot kinda a part two of a Christmas wish


_**A/** N:They was finally becoming a family. They been through so much with Richard having a heart attack, Rory biological father Christopher dying in a car accident. It was hard on Lorelai because what he ment to her Chris is the reason why she could do thst he been so good to rory. Rory been calling him daddy from them moment she got scared of father Christopher at the Christmas party two years ago. Lorelai was able to fall in love with a man who agreed to become her fake fincee to help her out. Just to think a little girl wish a pond a star and it came._

Lorelai looks around her new home. I have husband and a house along with a jeep. Recalling the call she received on Christmas day where the told her that it just a simple case of p-r-e-g i know how to spell it doctor (your mine and ours with lucille ball and henery fonda) as a smile appears on her face omg a baby with her husband. Lorelai rejoined Luke and Rory on the sofa as they watched White Christmas on dvd as their family Christmas tradition.

Luke glace over to her and said who was that?

Um Lorelai said.

The phone Luke said again.

Oh no body she was thinking that she had to try to keep it a secret till new years eve to tell him at midnight.

 **New years eve during the day.**

As the days passed by Mia could tell that something was up with the young maid who works for her. Lorelai my i speaks to you in my office please.

Sure Mia as she walked into the office closing the door behind her and sitting in a chair in front of the desk where Mia was sitting

Lorelai you are not in trouble. I consider you as my daughter. I notice since you have married Lucas you and him are lot happier. The past week you have been looking pale and not eating much is everything well?

Lorelai took a breath as she felt nervous and a little sick about telling Mia after all she like a second mom to her and Luke. Yes everything is fine the reason behind the paleness and not eating much because it is a little hard to keep anything down that this little one my not like or like as she places a hand on her stomach. You are the only one i told. I have not told Luke yet i found out Christmas day and tell him at midnight as we wish each other a happy new year a kiss at midnight.

Mia was thrilled about it all, now smiling from ear to ear. I know Lucas will be happy so will little Rory. Getting up and going around to hug Lorelai. Looking into her eyes congratulations. Kathleen and William would be proud of Lucas and happy for you and your family. Now before you say no to my offer think about what am about to say as she lean back on her desk. I want to give you a pay rise and trian you to work the front desk with Michile. So what do you think?

It sounds nice is this because im pregnant? Lorelai asked her boss.

No my dear I've been thinking about this quite some time now and the timing is just right no better way to start the new year. Is it a deal?

With a smile Lorelai got up to hug Mia. Yes i will take the new position.

Good now go home i will see Tuesday have a happy new year my dear tell you're hi for me still smiling Mia.

Lorelai did just that went home and rest because lately she has been very tried.

That afternoon Lorelai was waking up to a little jumping bean named Rory calling her name hi sweetie as she yawn and stretched.

Hi mommy i had fun with daddy. I miss you.

Lorelai set up slowly i missed you baby. I glad you had a good time with daddy.

Daddy wanted to know if you were ok since you were in bed when we got home.

I am fine just hungry tell him I'll right down just have to go to bathroom.

Okay mommy Rory ran down the stairs and then to the kitchen where Luke was making dinner for his family. Daddy mommy is okay will be down soon sitting at table

Okay princess Luke said with a smile look over his shoulder making plate princess can set the table please ?

Yes daddy Rory get down get the sliver wear and place them on the table as her mother came into the kitchen

Lorelai came into the kitchen of the Crap shake something smells yummy.

I made lasagna, Rory little voice could be hard saying I helped salad and garlic bread.

Did you Lil bug?

Rory giggles at her nickname from mom.

Yes mommy daddy let me stir the cheese sauce

I bet it tastes really good Lil bug.

Luke place a plate in front of them then his own before they started to eat Luke and Rory never saw Lorelai eat salad and asked for more Luke didn't think much about it made her a second plate.

Mmm that salad is good i never thought I would have enjoyed it enough to eat two blows. You two did good on dinner.

Thanks hun Luke said as he clean the table

Lorelai gave him a quick kiss. I can help.

No it's ok i have it crazy lady.

I love washing dishes it stressed relief.

MOMMY Rory calls

Im coming kid. When the ball drops your all mind she winks and leaves to give Rory a bath.

Luke set up things with the tv on dick Clark rockin new years eve show as he wants for his girls. He never imagined him as a family man. Now he is having the family life he had as a child before he lost his parents from cancer. He recalls his ffather telling him about Lorelai when he met her at independence inn he approved of her. A smile came across his face when they came down the stairs.

DADDY im ready for new years sitting on his lap.

Me too princess put a arm around you and one around Lorelai who head wsswas on his chest. As it became closer to the new year Rory was sound a sleep on Luke and Lorelai head her head on his thigh he was wondering if when she would make him a father again to watch her stomach grow with thier child. Lorelai wake up he said in a soft voice.

Mmm ouch how long did i sleep your tigh need to be more fatty.

Not made for sleeping. Hour and half.

On the tv Mariah Carey was finished up her song Ryan started the count down holding hands with each other as their daughter sleeps HAPPY NEW YEARS they kissed kissed Rory cheeks which woked her up rubbing her eyes. Did i missed it she said. Just made it happy new year kid.

Um Luke i need to say something to you. Happy new year daddy Lorelai said with a smile pulling up a shirt that reads baby on bored under the sweater she had on.

Rory smile

Luke kiss Lorelai deeply.

Fin


End file.
